The Daisy of Surprise
'Prologue' Capri’s life was perfect. She had great friends, good grades and a whole lot more. Everybody loved her, especially her BFF Emily Wilson. She has brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She is skinny, average height and owns every known heel style created. Capri doesn’t even know why she was even friends with or talked to her. She doesn’t follow any trends and hated heels. That’s probably why she left her behind like a shirt out of style after her dad died. “Why would I hang out with you?” she said. “You don’t follow any trends.” When Emily said that, Capri’s heart broke. The night her dad died, murdered actually, was the worst. They were eating dinner; hotdogs with corn and baked beans. A tall, lean man came in wearing gray sweat pants, a navy blue sweatshirt and a ski mask, carrying a shotgun in his left hand. When he came into the dining room, Capri’s dad told her to go, hide and don’t come out till it was safe. She started to run. Then all of a sudden, a pain shot through her leg. She started to fall but before she could, her dad shot over to her like a bullet in the air and caught her. “Capri,” he cried tears stinging his eyes, “are you alright?” he looked at her blood stained jeans. The small 3” blade that had pierced her skin lay on the ground beside her cut ankle. Her dad pulled up the pant leg, fully aware the man that had done it stood behind them. He quickly gave her something to semi-control the bleeding then dashed to the kitchen to get the gun he had. Then BANG, bullet shot straight from the barrel of the gun to her dad’s chest. He fell instantly. Capri dragged herself to where his body lay and began to cry. . Then, at that instant, the man that had shot and killed her dad just ran out of the house. She struggled to her feet, “911, what’s your emergency?” the friendly voice asked. '' ''“Um… hi I’m Capri Arcreon and my dad just got shot and my ankle got stabbed.” Capri said. “Where are you ma’am?” “I’m at home,” Capri said, still shaking. “What’s the address?” “Um… 2573 Sunoco street,” she replied. “Alright,” the phone said, “an ambulance will be there shortly.” '' ''Then, Capri's surroundings changed. ''Chapter 1 “Capri, get up, we have to go to the hospital to get your stitches removed.” Her Aunt Nicole said. “Oh, alright, what time?” Capri replied, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “10:30, you have an hour to get ready.” By this time, her aunt was in the door way to her new room. “I’ll make you an omelet if you want one. Do you?” “Yeah, sure, I’ll have one.” “How many eggs do you want?” she asked Capri. “I’ll have two.” “I’ll start it now.” Capri’s aunt left with a smile. After she left, Capri got dressed. She put on her black yoga pants and Mickey Mouse shirt and put her long, dirty blonde hair in a low side-ponytail. She also put on her makeup. She then left her room to go to the kitchen. “Hey, Capri, your omelet is ready! I was just about to call you down.” Capri giggled a little. “I guess I’m too fast for you.” “You remind of your dad, he was always fast at getting ready.” She smiled. While we ate, we were talking about good memories and life in general. “I called your school and told them you would be absent today so we can do something together for the day.” “K, could we go to the mall after?” “Of course we can!” A big smile grew on her face like a plant in the soil. “But we have to go now, alright?” They went to the appointment; it actually took a shorter time than Capri expected. After the appointment, they went to the mall and after that, they went to a restaurant to get some food. “You know that you’ll have to go back to school tomorrow.” “Yeah, I know,” she moaned, “missing school was just today because I had a doctor’s appointment.” “Why don’t you sound happy?” “Because I’m not.” Capri admitted. “Why not?” She was so concerned with Capri’s happiness. When she said no, it broke her heart into a million tiny pieces. “People aren’t making fun of you, are they?” “No, not that,” she reassured her, “it’s that Emily isn’t returning any calls or texts when I really need her. It’s like she only hung out with me because she liked what my dad did.” “Alright, if you ever need to talk,” she reached over to put her hand on my shoulder, making Capri smile because of her gentle tone, “you just call me whenever, alright?” she smiled and nodded. “Also if you want to talk about your dad, my ears are always open.” “Always,” Capri said with a smile. ' Chapter 2' ''Beep, beep, beep. (“School,” Capri thought, “hopefully it will be better than I thought.”) Capri got dressed and did her hair and makeup. She went downstairs to the kitchen, and to her surprise, her aunt was at the table reading the newspaper. “Pick anything you want.” She smiled. On the table, there were many choices. There was: toast, cereal, cold pizza and a lot more. She chose to eat the cold pizza. After she ate, she brushed her teeth and got her stuff together and left. The drive to school was silent until they got to the drop off lane when my aunt said, “Just call me if you need anything. Remember I_” “I’ll be fine.” She cut her and smiled. “Bye, I love you!” “I love you too! Bye sweetie.” She said while Capri was getting my things. Capri stepped out of the car and closed the door. When Capri entered the school, she could feel all the stares of the students. She walked past the usually sat with Emily in the morning and went straight to first hour. “Do you need anything?” Miss Daytal asked. “No, I just wanted to escape the noise.” “Alright, tell me if you do.” She smiled and went back to what she was doing. (“I need you to find a way to ask my dad’s murderer why he or she killed my dad, also where they’re hiding.” She thought.) For the rest of the time, she was drawing in her notebook. After the bell rang, Emily ran in. “Why are you late Miss Wilson?” Miss Daytal asked. “I had to go to my locker.” She lied. “Do you have a pass?” “No, I don’t.” Emily admitted. “Go to your seat, Miss Wilson, so we can start class.” She went to her seat. “Talk out your homework from last night,” Miss Daytal started, “Capri, come up to my desk so you can get it.” She got up and got it. “Also, you’ll be excused from the work yesterday.” She added. The day was long for Capri, too long. She was happy when the last bell rang. Then, her phone rang. She ran into the bathroom and answered her phone, “Hello,” she answered. “Hello, I just want to tell you two things,” the voice paused. “I know you’re the one who is a Bush Daisy Dog. Also, it's your turn to die.” the person’s voice was cheery, “Sorry about your father. If this makes you feel better, it was meant to be you who died. I have to go.” Beep, beep, beep. The phone line went dead. She slowly got off the line and looked around to see if anyone was there, that’s when it hit her; she was in the guy’s bathroom. She quickly devised a plan to get out without being seen. The plan was great in her opinion; hide her hair in her hood. She got out of the bathroom without problem until she ran into a guy. (“Never to be thought of again,” she thought to herself.) All of a sudden, she was on the ground. “Let me help you up,” said the guy, “and, did you come out of the boy’s bathroom?” “Never to be said of again.” She gave him the death stare as he helped her up and helped her pick up her things. “Thanks “No problem, name’s Devin, just thought you’d want to know,” he said. “Capri,” she replied. “So,” he hesitated, “the guy’s bathroom?” “Did you hear what I said? Or did you not listen?” she questioned. “I didn’t listen” he admitted, bitting his lip. “I said, no speaking about it.” “You know I will keep asking until you tell me.” “What you don’t know is I have a black belt in Jujitsu, karate and kung fu. I can and will use them if necessary.” “Wow, point taken.” “Yeah, my dad wanted me to know how to defend myself if anyone attacked me. Or, what I like is provoked,” they both laughed. “I’m sorry he died.” “Yeah, I miss him a lot. A day doesn’t pass that I don’t think about him.” “He must have been a great guy.” He offered gently. “He was.” Capri smiled. “It feels good to talk about him.” “I’ll walk you home; we can talk about him then.” “I would love that, thanks.” “No problem, if you’re happy, I’m happy. And plus, I get lonely walking home alone.” As they started to walk, Devin looked down at Capri’s shoes, “Do your feet hurt?” he asked. “No, they don’t.” she answered. Confusion covered Devin’s face. “Why don’t they… they don’t… How long have you been wearing them?” “All day,” she replied. “And they don’t…” “No,” she interrupted, “I basically grew up in heels. And flip-flops, by that matter.” “Wow!” An explosion happened in his mind.”Hey, why haven’t I seen you around?” “I don’t know, the school is pretty big, though.” “Yeah, I guess so.” There was a rustling noise in the bushes. “Did you hear that?” Capri asked. “Hear what?” “Never mind must have been my imagination.” “K, alright,” he shrugged off. They walked a little farther. She heard the noise again. “I heard it that time!” Devin said. “I did too.” Capri said. They rushed to Capri’s aunt’s house after that. 'Chapter 3' “Hey! I'm home,” Capri called out to her aunt. She yelled back. “You’re home early.” “We decided to run.” “We?” she got up and looked toward the door. “Yeah, Aunt Nicole, this is Devin. Devin, this is my Aunt Nicole.” “Hello, nice to meet you.” Devin joined. “Nice to meet you Devin.” Capri’s aunt said. “We have a lot of work to do, project.” Capri rejoined. “Yeah,” Devin said, “we have a killer project due next week.” “Alright, do you want to stay for dinner, Devin?” “Sure, I would love to! Thank you.” He answered. “I’ll tell you when dinner is ready. Now get to work on that project.” “K, Capri replied, “Let’s go to my room.” "He seems very polite," her aunt told her before she weny upstairs. "Just because you're arond," Capri replied, dashing upstairs. They got to her room, “What’s this project we have?” Devin asked. “We have to figure out what the thing in the bushes was.” “We?” “Yes.” “Alright, what did it look like?” “Well, it had a blue face, brown eyes and daisy petals around its face.” “Really, are you sure?” Devin questioned. “Yes, I’m sure.” She replied impatiently, “I got a result!” “What was it?” “It’s a Bush Daisy Dog. It says that it smells out danger and protects whoever is in it,” Capri explained, “it also says that the only people who can see it,” she paused, “have powers.” Her voice went low. “So they hide in plain sight?” “No, they hide in bushes, hence, the ‘Bush’ part. It also has the body of a dog.” “What about the ‘Daisy’ part.” Devin asked impatiently. Capri paused; a smile was on her face, “Oh, now?” Capri joked, “I’m playing! I said it has daisy petals around its face. Not listening again?” “I guess I was zoned out.” He admitted. Capri sighed and shook her head. “Did you see the creature?” “I didn’t look.” He said. “Dinner,” Capri’s aunt called from down stairs. “Let’s eat!” Devin said. “Is that all you think about?” Capri asked as they went down stairs. 'Chapter 4' :: “That was really good; you’re such a great cook!” Devin said. “Thank you,” Aunt Nicole said. Devin’s phone rang. “Excuse me, I gotta take this.” He walked out of the room. “Hey... yeah, I can… be home soon… bye.” He hung up his phone. “I have to go, thank you for the dinner.” “You’re welcome.” Capri’s aunt replied. “I’ll walk with you,” Capri demanded. “Bye, be right back.” They left the house, “We’re going to my old house tomorrow.” Capri said. “Why?” Devin demanded. “There was a room that my dad never let me go in.” “There was probably a reason.” “We’re going. No ifs, ands or buts about it.” She said. That ended the conversation because they got to his house. “Bye.” “Bye.” He went inside. Capri turned around to see the creature that was in the bush. “Ummm… hi.” The creature did nothing, just stood there and stared at her. He finally said, “My name is Sir Dukes Daisy and I am at your service,” he bowed. “I’m Capri.” she said. “I know,” Daisy said. “Where do you want to go?” “I’m not expected home for 10 minutes.” “I’ll take you to my favorite place.” He said. “Jump on.” She did as she was told and they went to a field. “I need to tell you something,” he said, “your life is in danger. Your dad got killed because they thought he was_” Daisy paused, “part mythological creature. But, he wasn’t, because,” he took a deep breath, “because you are, you’re my daughter. That’s how you can see me.” Capri was silent. “Take it in tonight, I’ll take you home now, jump on my back. Also, if you have any questions, ask me tomorrow at you’re adoptive dad’s place.” The travel home seemed so long for Capri. She was still taking in what Daisy told her, “You’re my daughter.” (“I was adopted?” she thought; “Why didn’t he tell me?”). She let herself drift in to a light nap. When she woke up, they were at her aunt’s house. “Your stop, Madam.” He said. “Thanks.” She said. “No problem. Good night.” “Good night.” She smiled and went inside. (“What’s wrong with me,” she asked herself, “Am I going crazy? Why didn’t I freak out when I saw the Bush Daisy Dog, I didn’t freak out when it talked to me, I didn’t even freak out when it told I was his daughter. Am I going insane? I must be.”) 'Chapter 5' “Ready?” Devin asked. “Yeah,” Capri replied, “just waiting for Daisy.” “Daisy, who is that?” he asked in confusion. “He’s here!” she exclaimed. “Where is he?” “He’s next to me.” “I don’t see anyone.” She looked over next to her, “Why can’t he see you?” “Hold on,” he replied, “Let me get into my human form.” “That’s him!” Capri said when she was sure that Devin could see him. “So you weren’t lying.” Devin replied jokingly. “Why would I, Devin?” she turned to Daisy, “Why couldn’t he see you?” “Humans can’t see me in my natural form.” “Natural form,” Devin coughed, “how is that possible?” “He’s a Bush Daisy Dog.” Capri answered, “Well, part, it looks like.” “Not part, all, Bush Daisy Dogs have two forms; our natural form and our human form. I’ll tell you more when we get to the house.” “How does he know?” Devin asked. “He was in the bushes when we were walking to my house.” Capri replied, “Let’s start walking now.” “He was stalking us!” No one replied, just walked forward and ignored him. Devin wasn’t happy but he just kept it to himself. They got to the house in no time, but they didn’t go to the room immediately. Before they went in the room, Daisy caught Devin up on the conversation he and Capri had the previous night; even filling Capri on so of the details that he didn’t tell her last night. At first, Devin was reluctant to believe him but finally did in the end. They went to the room that Capri’s adoptive dad never let her go in. “It’s locked, how do we get in?” Devin screamed, “Why wouldn’t you expect it to be locked?” “Does anyone have a key?” Capri asked. “I have a key,” Devin said sarcastically, “to my house.” “I do,” Daisy switched into his natural form and picked the lock with his claw. He jiggled it a little until he heard a click and opened up the door. “A coat room, really?” Devin was impatient, however, Capri wasn’t, she knew that her adoptive dad was cunning and sneaky so she immediately looked behind the coats and tapped in a code. A door appeared. “He mumbled it in his sleep all the time,” Capri justified, "I always used to join him in the night." They entered the newly appeared door. 'Chapter 6' “Stop!” a voice boomed. Despite the warning, Capri still walked farther into the room. “Seriously, don’t enter the room.” Devin found the light switch and turned the light on. When they saw who was in the room, shock covered their faces. The girl looked just like Capri, and Capri looked like the girl. “Who are you,” she asked, “and why do you look like me?” “She’s your sister, Capri.” When Daisy spoke, both of the girls looked at him. Devin searched for where he was, not being able to see him in his natural form. “You see, she can see me in my natural form. Her name is Caitlyn.” Astonishment covered their faces. (“A sister, a Bush Daisy Dog father, what’s next, a vengeful friend trying to kill me,” Capri thought.) Capri’s head was reeling. In the past week, she has gotten mysterious calls, learned she had a Bush Daisy Dog father and a sister, and not to mention, the man she thought her father was, got murdered because they thought he was a mythical creature. But he wasn’t, she was, and got killed because of that. And she blamed herself after she learned the details. “How long have you been here?” Devin asked Caitlyn. “The night my mom got murdered; I ran away because I didn’t want to go into the system. I heard that kids my age don’t get adopted easily.” She replied. “You didn’t have any family to go to?” Daisy asked. “Just my aunt, but she’s abusive so…” She trailed off into thought. (“Was her mom killed for the same reason as my dad?”) “Capri, are you alright?” Daisy asked Capri. She jumped back into reality. “Yeah,” she replied, “just lost in thought.” “It’s not your fault.” He told her like he read her mind. “They were just power mad.” “We should tell someone Caitlyn is here.” Devin declared. Daisy shook his head and yelled, “Why not?” He was expecting Daisy to answer, however, it was Capri, and she replied with “Do you want them to tell anyone?” “We’ll tell them not to?” Capri gave him a bored look. “What if they do? What would we tell them? ‘Oh, don’t worry. She’s a Bush Daisy Dog’ like that would make sense. You just wanna give up don’t you, I got a mysterious call saying they will kill me next, and you want to give up.” All eyes shot to her like an arrow to a target. Silence fell upon the room. Capri felt like a foreign body being examined. “I did too,” her face seemed pained. As she was explaining the phone call, she zoned out, thinking back to the phone call. She was so scared, a threat on her life? (“I must act brave.” She told herself.) “Is that what your call said, Capri, ‘Your next’?” Devin asked gently. “What?” “Is that what your call said?” “Yes,” she admitted. “Is that why you walked out of the guys’ bathroom?” Capri could feel a blush come on, she flashed him a death stare. She finally admitted, “Yes.” She turned to Daisy, “Is that why you came?” “Well, I’ve never really left your side. But if you weren’t my daughter, then yes. I would have smelt real fear.” “Real?” Devin asked. “Yeah,” he started, “real fear is when you’re in danger. And fake fear is when you’re not, like when you’re scared for a test.” “What should we do about Caitlyn?” Devin asked. Daisy cast him a boring stare, “She’s my daughter, and I will protect her no matter what. First, I’ll get one of my friends to protect Capri. Call your aunt and ask to stay the night at Devin’s, tell her he has a sister. Devin, do the same except tell them she has a brother.” They both took out their phones and dialed. After a few moments, they both came back and said, “The answer is yes.” “Good, I will get my buddy now, stay in the house.” Daisy explained. “What about food?” Devin asked. “There’s a kitchen.” Capri and Caitlyn replied together. “You can go.” Devin said. Daisy turned and left. 'Chapter 7' An hour passed and there was a knock on the door. All of them headed to the door. Devin looked through the peep hole. “It’s my brother.” He said and opened the door. “Derek, what are you doing here?” “Daisy called me.” He paused. “So you’re the famous Capri Devin was talking about.” Devin buried his head in his hands. “You talk about me?” She half laughed and turned to Derek, “what does he say?” “He says that he can’t live without you, that you’re in his dreams_” “Stop talking, Derek! She doesn’t have to know that!” Devin interrupted. “She has a right to.” Derek said. “Yeah, she does.” Caitlyn agreed. “Shut up!” Devin said, clearly defeated. “Hey!” Daisy said. “Thanks for coming, Derek.” “You know my brother?” Devin squeaked. “Let’s sit down.” Derek said. “Oh yeah, mom had me packed you a bag. Your aunt gave me a bag to give to you.” Devin looked at the third bag. “We thought we could protect you together tonight.” Derek explained. “We should get dinner made and figure out sleeping situations.” Daisy said. “Me and Caitlyn will sleep in my adoptive dad’s room.” Capri said. Devin looked at her with disapproving eyes, “I will do that.” She said again. “Why and where will we sleep?” Devin asked. “One,” Capri started, her voice firm, “this is MY house and I will sleep where I want. Two, there are other places to sleep. And three,” her voice went soft, “that’s where I would sleep whenever I had nightmares, and I need to remember him.” Tears escaped Capri’s eyes, “I need to remember him.” She repeated more softly. “Alright,” Devin backed away. “Let’s get pizza.” Caitlyn said, “I haven’t had any in a while.” They all agreed on that. When it came, they attacked it like a lion. After dinner, they got ready for bed. About an hour later, everyone but Capri fell asleep; she just couldn’t fall asleep. She thought about the day, and about her father. But finally, after a lot of thinking, she fell asleep. 'Chapter 8' While she was in first hour, she got a text from Caitlyn. They had given each other their numbers on Friday night. She looked down at her phone which was in a book that she was; that’s how she got away with using her phone in all of her classes. The text said, 911. She got another text, oh yeah, text the guys too. She asked to go to the bathroom, ‘Girl problems’, she had said. Miss Daytal said she could but she didn’t go, instead, she went to the front parking lot hidden by cars. “Hey, Caitlyn, what’s up?” she asked. “I will tell you when the guys are out here, it’s too painful to say more than once.” Capri wondered what it was; she knew it was bad because of what Caitlyn had said. They waited in silence until the guys came out. “What is it?” Devin asked crankily, “I was just about to take a nap in history.” Caitlyn wasted no time to tell them. “Whoever killed me and Capri’s parent,” she paused, tears stinging in her eyes; they had finalized that they each had one parent, “took Daisy. They left this note. It was on the dining table.” She handed Capri the note, the note read: We have Daisy. We’ll be at the abandoned warehouse. (Just in case you want to save him.) Tears stung her eyes, the memory of all those dinners her and her adoptive father have had at that table. She would come home every day and he would ask how her day was. She would tell him everything: what she observed, people who annoyed her throughout the day and a lot more. Though they barely ate at the table, the times had built up over the years. They mainly ate in the living room; so the night she stayed there, she ate in her old room. “Are you alright?” Caitlyn asked. “Yeah, it’s just that someone died because of me, and now someone else got captured because of me.” Caitlyn hugged Capri, later joined by Derek and Devin. “You do know it’s not your fault, right?” Devin asked. “I just feel like it is.” “Well, it isn’t.” Derek assured Capri, “So, you can either cry about or do something about it. Pick one.” “I will do something about it. We need to get him. Who’s in?” “I am.” Caitlyn said. “Me too.” Derek added. “What if it’s a trap?” Devin inquired. “We’ll beat it.” Caitlyn answered, “So, you’re going?” it was more of a demand than a question. They all left in Derek’s car, heading to the warehouse where Daisy was. They were wondering what they would find there; or better yet, who they would find there. Back in the school, Miss Daytal was waiting for Capri, but she never returned. “Emily, go to the bathroom and see if Capri is there.” Miss Daytal told her. Miss Daytal thought she left for the bathroom, but she really was headed to the warehouse Daisy was left at. She pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. “Targets A, B, C and D trying to save target E in case #150. Target B came to the school to get targets A, C, and D. they left about 10 minutes ago.” She spoke. “Call them again, tell them what will happen when they fail in their mission to save their father.” The other person responded. “Got it, I’m calling right now.” She dialed Capri’s number. “Hello?” Capri answered when her phone rang. “Put your phone on speaker, I’m only in the mood to make one call right now.” The voice snapped. Capri did as she was told. “Everyone, listen up, I heard you’re looking for Capri’s and Caitlyn’s beloved dad Daisy.” No one spoke. How did the person know this? Was he/she spying on them? Capri looked around outside. “Don’t worry,” the voice continued, “we aren’t where you can she us… yet.” So they were being spied on. And not just by one person, by a group. “Who are you?” Capri finally got the courage to say. “Oh that, don’t worry Little Capri, you’ll find out soon enough.” The voice said to her specifically. Little, that word strummed in her head like a wrong note in a slow song. “I have to go. But I’ll be waiting for you and your little team at the warehouse. Oh and when you fail, you’ll all be dead, if you choose to come now.” The caller laughed and hung up. “Was that the person who called you before?” Derek asked. “I think so, yes.” She responded. “And they know now, that he wasn’t a Bush Daisy Dog.” After that, the rest of the ride was silent; too silent for Capri. It only took five minutes, but it felt like years for Capri. “Put your phones on silent or even better off,” Derek said. “It will be alright though, I promise you.” He looked at Capri when he said that. 'Chapter 9' They entered the building, fully aware of what could happen. “Well, well, well,” the voice started, “Look who decided to come.” Capri couldn’t put a face to it, but she knew that voice. “I know that voice.” She whispered to Devin. He whispered back that he recognized the voice, but he didn’t know who it belonged to. They entered the room where the voice came from. When Capri and Devin saw who it was they were shocked. “Emily?” they both asked. Capri continued with, “You did it?” “Yeah, it was.” Emily interrupted, “not directly, though. Someone did help with the money. Capri knows that my family struggles with money.” “Who,” Caitlyn demanded. “I’ll show you.” Emily started, “Nicole,” she called out with a smile. When she entered the room, tears stung in her eyes. “Aunt Nicole, you_” Capri couldn’t finish her sentence. Her aunt’s face went grim, telling Capri the truth. To her, knowing the truth was like getting kicked in the head. She would have preferred that. “I’m sorry.” She laughed. But Capri knew she wasn’t. “He wasn’t your biological father, so there’s no reason to be sad.” “I know that Daisy is my biological father. But I want to know why you killed my adoptive father. Why did you do it?” Capri asked. By this time, waterfalls were coming out of her eyes. “Derek can tell you that.” She answered. All eyes went to Derek. There was a long pause that let noise from the old warehouse take over in Capri’s ears. “There are people in the world who hunt Bush Daisy Dogs. They are some of those people.” He finally admitted. “I’m not,” Emily defended herself. “Why are you here? Why did you do this?” Capri asked her. Her voice got less defensive, “I did this for money. Since I was someone you talked to,” Emily admitted, “Nicole offered to pay me 10,000 dollars if I helped her. And I took the offer because as you know, my family is in a really tough money situation. I really wanted to help.” Her voice got really sympathetic, “And I’m really sorry, if I knew I was going to hurt this much, I would of said no. She tricked me, she said I was going to help stop evil in the world. I have no idea why I didn’t ask any questions. Will you please forgive me, I know I will have to gain your trust back but I want to know that you forgive me. Please.” Everyone looked toward Capri, Emily with pleading eyes. “If you help me get Daisy back, I will. But like you said, you will have to earn my trust back. Thank you for telling me the truth though.” “Thank you so much. I will do everything I can to gain your trust. I will try to get Daisy.” She promised. Then shot toward the door. BANG. A bullet shot through the air and shot Emily in the shoulder. She fell to the floor. Derek quickly shot over there to examine the wound. After Nicole shot Emily, she said, “Oh, and one more thing,” she smiled, “Hey, Jasper, come here!” A large framed man, the man that had killed Capri’s adoptive dad, came in. “If you kill them, I’ll give you 5,000 dollars.” He responded with, “10,000 and they die a slow and painful death.” “Alright, deal.” She paused, “What are you waiting for, just do it.” Jasper pulled out a dagger and gun. “Remember this?” he asked menacingly; Capri ignored what he said so she could focus on the current task. She held back the anger that was boiling inside of her like a tea kettle on a stove. She was still sad, but mostly angry. Jasper lounged at her; instinct drove her to safety. He fell to the ground, making a giant BANG sound as he landed. Capri quickly got the gun before anyone could get it. Nicole tried to knock it out of her hand. Bang, Capri fired the gun, a bullet shot right past Nicole’s arm. She was confused why Capri didn’t shot her, but she figured she was too much of a baby to shot her. “Just hand me the gun. Because you and I both know that you won’t shot me.” She said. “Just try me.” That was all that Capri could say. Nicole didn’t believe and shot toward her. She screamed, “You little bitch!” She was griping on to her arm. Capri shot toward the door, still aiming the gun. When she entered the door tears sprang into her eyes. Daisy saw her and smiled. “The others are in the other room. So we’ll have to cut this reunion short, I love you so much and couldn’t imagine my life without you.” She smiled and hugged him tightly. They both left the room, shocked to what they saw. Police officers were there and a paramedic was tending to Emily and Nicole. After Nicole was taken care of, she was handcuffed and put in the back of a police car. “Thank you for calling, young man,” the officer told Derek, “Nicole and Jasper are wanted in 4 countries.” He tipped his hat and walked away. Capri, Caitlyn, Devin and Daisy went with Derek who drove each of them home. Daisy, Caitlyn and Capri went to live at the house where Capri used to live. Later that night, Capri and Devin went to the park and sat under the tree. They just sat next to each other and looked at the stars. 'Epiloge' There was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” Capri exclaimed. She went to the door. “Come in,” she said gesturing through the door. “What’s for dinner?” Devin asked, “I’m staved.” “You just ate like one hour ago.” Emily said as she came in. “Isn’t it rude for you to just come in and ask for food?”Daisy laughed, coming into the living room. “Don’t people usually say ‘Hello’ when entering someone’s house?” “Sorry,” Devin said. “Hello, how are you?” “Great, actually! How is yours?” “Better if I had food. What’s for dinner?” Devin asked again. “Seriously, that’s all you can think about? Come here and give me a hug.” Capri started, “you too Derek and Emily.” She gestured to Daisy and Caitlyn. They all hugged. “So what’s for dinner?” Devin asked. “Some nice, homemade ravioli,” Daisy finally admitted. “How are you doing Emily?” Capri asked. “A lot better, my parents are hardly even home now that they have jobs, but hey, it’s money.” She replied. “You can always come over here if you want to.” Daisy told her. “I’ll ask my parents about that.” Emily smiled. “When’s dinner?” Devin asked. Caitlyn shook her head. “Now, he’s a really good cook.” She started to head toward the kitchen, “I mean REALLY good.” They started to eat. Devin’s face got so bright it was outshining the moon and stars. “This food is so good!” he exclaimed. “What did I tell you?” Caitlyn smiled. “Can I come over every day for dinner?” “You’ll have to talk to your mom for that.” Daisy told him. After dinner, they all went to the living room. They talked the entire night and all was well again. A new family had been formed! Emily ended up staying the night. “Thank you,” she told Capri. “For what?” she asked back. “For forgiving me for, you know…” she trailed off. “No problem,” Capri replied, “I feel that the past’s the past, there’s nothing you can do about it.” They both smiled, hugged each other, and fell asleep. ' ' Category:Story Category:Kittycatgirl99